bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (song)
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is the sixth Silly Song with Larry. The "infamous" pirates sing of their lack of ambition, but Larry doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song. Joining Larry are Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, who together make up the infamous gang of scalliwags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" All three: We are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you... Larry: We don't do anything! Pa: Well, I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver And I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa And I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: Cuz we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you... Lunt: We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I never swab the poop deck And I never veer to starboard cuz I never sail at all And I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a parrot And I've never been to Boston in the fall All: Cuz we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay at home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you... "We don't do anything!" Larry: Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at ping-pong And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice And I've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate? Lunt: Hey, that's right! We're supposed to sing about pirate-y things! Larry: Oh... Pa: And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? Lunt: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch! Pa: Huh? No I don't! Lunt: Do too. Pa: Do not! Lunt: You're making me hungry. Pa: That's it, you're walkin' the plank! Lunt: Says who? Pa: Says the Captain, that's who! Lunt: Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch! Hee hee hee hee. Pa: Arrrrgh! Lunt: Yikes! Larry: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a stink bug And I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball And I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings... Pa: You just don't get it! All: And we've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Pass the chips! Who's got the remote control? Larry: Here it is! Lunt: Time for Geraldo. Pa: It's definitely time for Wapner. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show. Larry: Hey look, I found a quarter! Fun Facts Trivia *Mike Nawrocki came up with the song while taking business trips and thinking how he never did anything in those places. He also stated this was when he used to work as the soundman for the Continental Singers, about never being at Boston during the fall. This is because the tour was going to be in that said area. *This is the first Silly Song to be exclusive to compilation videos and not to be paired with a regular episode. **If it were to be paired with a regular episode (and if Larry-Boy episodes were to feature Silly Songs), this Silly Song could've made its way into Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, while another Silly Song, Bubble Rap already made its way from If I Sang A Silly Song to Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men. **This is also the first Silly Song to feature Mr. Lunt. * This is the last Silly Song to feature the music sheet stand in the title card. * The Kids covered the re-recording song from Jonah's Overboard Sing Along. * In the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, it reached second place with a total of 53,290 votes. Originally, it was seventh, then first place before the voting was drawn to a close. * The background used in the silly song was actually a picture that Mike Nawrocki drew. The design pattern on the chair that Pa Grape sits on was actually scanned out of a magazine. *Relient K did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks!, as well as on the soundtracks for both Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''also features a slow version of the song sung by the pirates while they're sitting in the seafood restaurant and reminiscing about their glory days. *This was featured on some international releases of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, as well as Englishman with an Omelet. Goofs *A few scenes have some of the characters and props clip through. This includes: **Larry's recliner clips through the sail. **Mr. Lunt often clips through his bean bag. **Pa Grape clips through his recliner. **Larry's costume clips through his body when he turns to see Pa Grape yelling at Mr. Lunt. **Some shots of Larry's tooth missing. *When Mr. Lunt says "Boston in the fall", red spikes can be seen inside his mouth. *The tooth on Larry is reelected black in the last scene, making it look like it's missing. Real World References *Geraldo Rivera is a American attorney, reporter, author, and talk show host. Mr. Lunt was referring to the "The Geraldo Rivera Show", which ran from 1987 to 1998. *Joseph Wapner is a retired American judge, who used to be the host for "The People's Court". Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Ultimate Silly Songs Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Pa Grape Category:Songs sung by Mr. Lunt